Coffee Milk
by kohikaru
Summary: Orang bilang, Latte atau bisa disebut juga kopi susu adalah minuman dengan kadar kopi yang sedikit dan sangat cocok untuk anak-anak karena mengandung susu yang banyak. Kopi susu memang minuman yang enak, namun pembuatannya bukan hal yang mudah. (Summary tidak sesuai cerita) /OikawaxOC/OneShot/short


_**COFFEE MILK**_

 _ **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Original Character and Original Story are mine**_

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

 _ **(OC's POV)**_

 _ **(Oikawa x OC)**_

 _ **(Teen)**_

 _ **This is just FANFIC. I didn't take any advantage. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Orang bilang, Latte atau bisa disebut juga kopi susu adalah minuman dengan kadar kopi yang sedikit dan sangat cocok untuk anak-anak karena mengandung susu yang banyak. Kopi susu memang minuman yang enak, namun pembuatannya bukan hal yang mudah._

 _ **(Summary tidak sesuai dengan cerita)**_

" _Gomen_ …" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruang kelas yang akan aku lewati. Selanjutnya, terdengar suara isakkan seorang gadis yang semakin dekat dengan pintu kelas tersebut. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang akan lewat tepat ketika aku membuka lebar pintu kelas.

ZRAAK..

"Ah… _sumimasen_." Ucapku pelan ketika melihat seorang gadis sebaya denganku yang sedang menyeka air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangan kanannya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapanku, gadis itu pergi begitu saja dengan wajah pilu.

Aku menghembuskan napas pendek sembari melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Kupandangi seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tua yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang hampir sama dengan gadis barusan. Sadar akan kehadiranku, pemuda itu menoleh dan memberikan sedikit senyumnya padaku.

"Atsuko." Sapanya padaku.

"Yo Oikawa-san, kau apakan lagi pacarmu itu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Dan dia tersenyum. Aku tahu dia terpaksa membuat senyumnya.

"Kami… sudah berpisah. Ha ha ha…" sekarang dia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Ini pemandangan yang jarang ditemui pada diri si idola Aoba Johsei itu. Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya, hanya sebatas teman sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak suka melihat ekspresinya yang tampak menyedihkan itu.

"Oh _souka. Gomen_." Sayangnya, di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa menghiburnya.

" _Daijoubu. Daijoubu."_ Sahutnya.

"Hm." Dehemku singkat sebagai balasan.

"Omong-omong, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang tadi?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Aa_ … aku lupa ada yang tertinggal. Makanya aku kembali ke sini." Jawabku sembari berjalan menuju bangkuku yang berada di baris dua dari jendela dan saf keempat dari depan. Aku merogoh laci mejaku.

"Apa yang tertinggal itu penting sampai kau rela kembali ke sekolah?" tanyanya lagi yang masih menaruh pandangannya padaku.

"Tentu saja." Tegasku. Aku memamerkan sebuah dua buah kunci yang tergantung pada satu gantungan kunci, "Jika aku tak memiliki ini, aku tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Oh, kau tinggal sendiri?"

Ku masukkan benda yang terbuat dari bahan _steinlessteel_ itu ke dalam saku jaketku, " _Chigau_ , aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dan dua orang kakak. Tapi hari ini mereka pulang malam."

Ku lihat pemuda dengan surai cokelat –yang terlihat seperti pantat angsa, membulatkan bibirnya. Aku kembali melangkah menuju keluar kelas, melewatinya yang 18 cm lebih tinggi dariku. Aku dapat melihat dari ujung ruang lingkup penglihatanku dia memandangiku dengan tatapan kosong. Apa dia masih merasa bersalah pada gadis yang keluar dari kelas sambil terisak itu?

Aku hanya mendengar berita burung ketika Oikawa memiliki pacar. Aku tidak terkejut, karena itu bukan urusanku. Tidak seperti para penggemarnya yang begitu heboh setelah mengetahui hal itu. Kalau dihitung-hitung, mereka baru berpacaran selama 4 bulan. Cukup singkat.

"Atsuko." Panggilnya yang menukas perjalananku menuju luar kelas. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sebuah senyuman yang biasa diperlihatkannya mengembang begitu lebar di antara langit jingga yang indah.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Ajaknya tiba-tiba. Perkataannya itu membuatku mengerutkan kening. Ini pertama kalinya Oikawa mengajakku pulang bersama setelah 3 tahun satu kelas dengannya. Ya, 3 tahun. Waktu yang lama namun terasa singkat.

" _Iie dayo_." Tolakku dingin.

"Eeh? _Nande_? Kau mau meninggalkan orang yang sedang patah hati ini sendirian?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan gossip." Ujarku. Aku kembali menoleh ke depan. Aku melangkah keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata padanya. Karena aku tahu, dia pasti mengikutiku.

Aku menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Kelas 3 itu berada di lantai 3. Sebenarnya aku malas bolak-balik ke sekolah untuk mengambil kunci. Tapi karena terpaksa, aku rela naik turun anak tangga yang banyak ini.

"Atsuko, bukankah hari ini ada kegiatan klub _shodo_?" tanyanya.

" _Hai._ Dan bukankah hari ini kau harus latihan voli _?_ " tanyaku balik tanpa menoleh.

" _Aa…_ entah kenapa aku tidak ada semangat untuk latihan. _Mood_ ku hilang."

Sekali lagi aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh padanya. Kini aku menatapnya tajam. Membuatnya terdiam namun tetap memasang wajah arogannya. Aku tahu dari tatapannya yang seolah bertanya kenapa aku menatapnya seperti itu.

"Seharusnya kamu memilih seorang pacar yang ketika kalian berpisah bisa membuatmu semakin semangat berlatih dan belajar. Agar orang itu lihat bahwa kau serius dengan apa yang kau cintai." Ocehku tanpa peduli tatapan sinisnya padaku.

" _Nandayo_? Kau mencoba untuk membuatku menjadi kambing hitam?" terangkatlah salah satu alisnya.

"Jika kau tidak suka, anggap saja angin lalu." Ucapku sambil menoleh ke dinding yang ada di hadapanku.

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku mendengarkan omongan orang yang tak pernah memiliki pacar sebelumnya." Bicaranya cukup ketus di telingaku. Untunglah aku bukan orang yang mudah marah seperti Iwaizumi.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku. Ku tatap langsung iris cokelat sang ketua klub voli Aoba johsai itu.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku memang belum pernah berpacaran. Tapi ketahulah, hati wanita itu lebih sensitif ketimbang pria. Dan aku dapat berpikir logis mengenai hubungan antar manusia. Jadi jika aku merasa lebih baik darimu, bukankah itu wajar? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mantan pacarmu itu sama sekali dan terus berkutat dengan duniamu sendiri. Buruk sekali." Kutumpahkan segala rangkai kata yang terlintas dipikiranku. Oh, lihatlah, seringai menakutkan itu muncul.

"Menarik sekali." Oikawa menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti di anak tangga yang ada di hadapan ujung kakiku. Dia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku pun sedikit memundurkan kepalaku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Mau ku ajarkan seperti apa rasanya berpacaran denganku?" tawarnya tiba-tiba. Aku tercengang. Atas dasar apa dia menawariku hal seperti itu? Apa dia sedang memperolokku? Melihat ekspresuku, dia tertawa lepas.

"Cih." Decihku kesal.

Tawanya mereda. Dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan bertolak pinggang dengan satu tangannya. Tatapannya yang arogan itu mengunci pandanganku. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis dingin yang bermulut besar dan tajam sepertimu. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kamu menerima tawaran–"

"Aku memang tidak akan menerima tawaranmu." Ucapku memotong omongan Oikawa.

"Sudah ku–"

"Tawaranmu itu memperlihatkan bahwa kau main-main. Dan jika aku menerima tawaranmu pun, pasti kau akan mempermainkanku. Aku tidak suka hal itu meskipun aku mengagumimu secara pribadi." Jelasku. Entah apa hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, air muka Oikawa sedikit berubah.

"Lebih baik kamu mencari seorang gadis yang mendukungmu di akademik maupun nonakademik dan dapat membawamu menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Atau, untuk saat ini fokuslah pada sekolah dan volimu saja. Karena kau sangat mencintai Voli, 'kan?" aku sedikit memperlihatkan senyum tipisku padanya. Dia terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apakah perkataanku itu dicerna atau tidak oleh otaknya. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin tahu.

"Sekarang, cepatlah latihan klub sebelum Iwaizumi melempari kepalamu dengan bola voli." Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melangkah pergi. Menjauh dari pria yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ritsu." Panggilnya dengan nada yang asing. Tapi aku tetap menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggil nama panggilanku itu.

"Kopi apa yang kau suka?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? _Coffee milk_." Jawabku polos.

" _Souka_. Cocok dengan kepribadianmu. Aku suka." Ungkap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Oh lihatlah apa yang dia perbuat. Aku hampir mati karena ucapannya itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan dengan pemuda ini.

Dia menuruni anak tangga, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi latihan. Hati-hatilah di jalan. Kalau bisa, kirimkan pesan padaku jika kamu sudah sampai di rumah. _Mata ne,_ Ritsu." Satu tepukan pelan menimpa puncak kepalaku. Lepak tangannya yang besar itu turun, menyentuh lembut pipi kananku. Dengan satu serangan –tatapannya yang tak kalah lembut, dia dapat membuat napasku terhenti sejenak. Dia melakukannya sambil melangkah, dan terasa begitu singkat namun pengaruhnya fatal.

Setelah suara langkah kakinya mulai menghilang, aku menampar kedua pipiku dengan kedua telapak tanganku dengan kencang. " _Ittai_." Rasa sakit ini membuktikan bahwa aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Heh, ada apa ini? jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Oikawa _teme_ …" geramku.

.

.

.

.

"Ritsu, kemarilah."

" _Chotto matte,_ Tooru!"

"Hahaha…"

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

Huwaa ini short banget! '-' nggak apa lah ya. Aku sedang mencoba hal baru. Lagi pula, aku juga sedang clbk sama Haikyuu! /Kyaaa Oikawa~ Kuroo~ Sugawara~!/

Dan mungkin aku sedikit depresi dengan fanfic sebelum ini. Makanya aku berpaling. Huft, hidup sebagai seorang author keras juga :'v

Bagaimana minna? Terlalu pendek ya? Maaf ya kalau nggak jelas atau masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Aku di sini hanya untuk mencurahkan segala apa yang ingin aku ceritakan. Walau nantinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan, toh pemikiran kita berbeda. Jadi, tolong maklumi saja.

Ok, arigatou gozaimasu sudah membacanya. Jika ada yang meminta squel, mungkin aku bisa memberikannya. meskipun harus mempertimbangkan berbagai hal di luar tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang author.

Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu, ne! Jaa na~


End file.
